Living the Cursed Life
by Chaining Me Free
Summary: a memoir from Frankenstein's perspective about his exsistence and his life, starting from creation, and ending with the movie.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: So yeah, i was a little bored with all my last stuff, so i saved it onto my computer until i like it again. :) anyways, i'm thinkin about doing a whole series of these memoir kinda things if i get reviews on this one, because i have to have something to do over the summer right:) **

I awake at last. For hours now, I've felt small pulses begin to emerge, like bursts of energy through my long-dry veins; small blips of life with each strike of lightning. I waited too long to see my father's face. I heard his voice, and felt his feather touch sewing my paper skin together, but now, as I am fully alive for the first time, all I have found is his body, becoming the very matter I'm formed from. I weep over his fading eyes and cooling skin. As I hurl everything I see towards that_...thing,_ that thing that haunted all my early nightmares with it's putrid breath and sharpened words, I gently lift Father's fragile frame and hold it firmly in my cursed arms as I flee.

**A/N: take that alex! (jk) :D**


	2. The flight from danger

**Disclaimer: smiles so i am home alone...again...bored, after having to sit in a doctor's office for three hours having loads of fun peeing in a cup and what not (for the slower ones, that's sarcasm), and thought, "gee, maybe i should write." so here i am. (oh. right. and i don't own these characters)**

I hurry, bursting out a side door, as fast as my new-found legs will allow me towards the first safe haven I see. Behind me I hear the shouts and war cries of an angry mob, just thirsting to dig their pitchforks into my side. It urges me to press on, for the sake of my father and I. If I could only get him away from harm, he might stand a chance of survival.

The lightning creeps closer, and with every bolt, a memory flashes past my eyes. Memories that aren't mine, but the ones of the people I am made from. Their greatest fears are brought out with my fear for my father and fear of the _thing_.

Steam shoots out from my leg; a reminder that I do not exsist of my own power, but by another's dream of artificial life. I am almost to my destination, the windmill is but yards from me. I rush through the door and throw the bolt just as the people have reached me. I immediately smell burning straw and know they will not let me go. What wrong is my life? Do I not deserve the same chance to live as them? I see the stairs leading upward. Yes, a way to escape. I struggle to keep my legs moving, for this is the first time they've moved, and so much so fast is strenuous. I reach the roof and look at the hatred in their eyes. It wells from inside of me, and I can't help but let it out: " WHY?"

My voice is anew within me and it emerges like thunder throughout the valley. I hear the mob go silent. Their faces are confused. They are wondering why also. Then the sky is filled with wind and sounds of death. I look up to see four winged creatures cutting the clouds with their flight. Their furious movements portray their anger as they fly towards us all. The crowd below screams and stampedes away from the scene, knowing the danger of being in this place right now.

I hear boards cracking from the flames below my feet, and before I can breathe I am falling down into cruel deliverance from the evil above. I fall fast, wood and metal striking my body on their journey forced upward from the explosion of the fire on the absinthe belonging to the caretaker. I hit ground hard, heat filling the air and stealing the oxygen from me. I realize with horror that Father has fallen from my grasp in the decent. I crawl into a small cavern where the flames do not reach and shudder as deathly screams resound above my head, triggering screams in my memory from the past owner of my brain; screams that will resound for years.

**A/N: so yeah. that's that. now that you've read the whole thing, why don't you make good use of the time you spent reading it and review? gee, thanks. but no really, thanks petegerardamy and Spaztic Arwen for your reviews, I really appreciate it. :)**


End file.
